New Beginnings
by DLsquaredlover
Summary: What happened when Lindsay went to Danny's after her rain walk?


Lindsay didn't know why she was standing at Danny's door. Sure she stilled loved him, but he hurt her, and she was trying to let him go. Okay that was a lie, no matter how hard she tried to let him go, she knew she would never be able to. Her head told her to stay away from him, but her heart told her to continue loving him. Lindsay had always been a girl who listened to her heart more than her head. She quietly knocked on Danny's door and listened for sounds of movement. A few seconds later she heard him walk across the floor and unlock the door.

"Lindsay I didn't think you were going to come." Danny said opening the door.

"Neither did I, but here I am." Danny moved to the side and let Lindsay come in.

"You have to be freezing, why don't you go take a shower and put on some dry clothes." Danny said noticing the water dripping from Lindsay's hair. Lindsay nodded and headed to the bathroom. Danny found some of her clothes and handed them to Lindsay through a crack in the door. Lindsay took a quick shower wanting to get the inevitable talk over with quickly. She didn't know how tonight would end, but whether it was good or bad, it had to happen. Once she got out of the shower she quickly dried off, and laughed at the clothes Danny had selected for her. He had given her a pair of athletic shorts she had left over, and his baseball shirt from high school. It had Messer written across the back, and it was Lindsay's favorite piece of clothing to wear.

"Warmer?" Danny asked when Lindsay finally exited the bathroom.

"Much." Lindsay walked to the couch and set down with her feet underneath her.

"I really didn't think you were going to come." Danny said sitting at the other end.

"I didn't think I was either. I just kept walking and this is where I ended up."

"I'm glad you came. I meant what I said on the phone."

"I know you do, but it doesn't make up for how you treated me these past few weeks." Lindsay said.

"I know it doesn't, I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I treated you terribly, and I am sorry." Danny said moving closer.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Lindsay said standing up. "I thought we trusted each other. I know I trusted you, that's why I started going out with you. What was I to you? Was I just another conquest to add to your list?"

"Lindsay you know you mean more to me than that."

"Do I? You treated me like shit Danny. All I wanted to do was to help you. I don't know if you remember but I've been there before. I've lost people close to me before. If anyone knew what you were going through it was me." Lindsay said and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Danny stood up and went to wipe them away. "Don't touch me, I need to get through this." Danny nodded and set back down. "I hate that you thought you couldn't come to me. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, I would have let you have mine. You wanted to mindlessly fuck someone, that could have been me. You didn't need Ricki Sandoval."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Danny said.

"I don't give a fuck if you meant for it to happen. It happened and you didn't have the fucking balls to tell me. I'm not stupid Danny, I knew. I just don't get why you couldn't have turned to me. I could have fucked you so good you would have forgotten." Lindsay said.

"Stop talking like that, it's not you Lindsay." Danny said standing so he was facing Lindsay.

"You don't know me Danny, not anymore. And you know I'm not really all that mad at you. I know why you fucked her, I just wish you would have turned to me."

"Because when I'm with you Lindsay I want it to be about love, and not me trying to forget. And I know that's not an excuse, but it's the truth. I'm sorry that I did it, I probably won't ever forgive myself for hurting you." Danny said stepping closer to Lindsay.

"I hate you." Lindsay yelled hitting Danny with each word. Danny just stood silent and took it. "You are a fucking coward, and I hate you." She continued hitting Danny. A few seconds later she started sobbing. Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay and pulled her onto the couch.

"I'm so sorry Montana." Danny whispered in her ear.

"I wish I didn't love you, I wish I could forget you." Lindsay said. "No matter how hard I try my heart won't let me let you go." 

"My heart won't let you go either." Danny said looking into Lindsay's eyes. "And I promise you that I am never going to hurt you again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." 

"I'm not. I love you Lindsay, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt you ever again."

"I love you too." Lindsay said leaning in to kiss Danny. She threaded her fingers through his hair and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Danny gave back just as good as he got. He broke their kiss when Lindsay tried to lift his shirt off.

"Montana, what are you doing?"

"I just want to forget. I want to feel connected to you. I want you to love me." Lindsay whispered against his lips. 

"I think I can do that." Danny said picking Lindsay up and walking to his bedroom. Once in the bedroom he gently deposited Lindsay on the bed before pulling his shirt off. He then crawled on the bed and pulled Lindsay into a kiss. It was a slow and sensual kiss that Danny poured his whole heart into. Lindsay tried to speed it up by thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

"We have all night Montana, just let me love you." Danny said pulling away and kissing her cheeks. Lindsay nodded her head, and Danny began leaving kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Danny whispered before taking Lindsay's earlobe into his mouth. Lindsay shivered lightly when Danny's moved to her neck. He then slowly pulled her arms out of the sleeves and slipped her shirt over her head. She had no bra on, and Danny immediately moved to the valley between her breast. He kissed all over, before lightly kissing each of her nipples. Lindsay responded to that by arching of the bed, and pushing her breast towards Danny.

"Please Danny." Lindsay pleaded through half closed eyes. Danny complied and lightly began sucking on her right breast. He brought his hand up and began massaging her left breast. He alternated between soft gentle strokes, and pulling her nipple between his two fingers. Once he was satisfied with Lindsay's right breast Danny took the left one into his mouth.

"I love you" Danny said kissing back up the valley between Lindsay's breast to her mouth. 

"I love you too." Lindsay whispered against Danny's lips. A few seconds later Danny moved back down Lindsay's body. When he got to her shorts, he slowly began pulling them off. Once they were off he threw them behind him and began kissing up her leg. He knew that one of Lindsay's most sensitive areas was behind her knee, so he spent extra time kissing there. 

"Danny please." Lindsay half moaned half begged. Danny continued working his way up her leg, and stopped when he came to her dripping wet sex. Danny gently blew on it, and went to suck on it.

"No." Lindsay said pulling Danny up to her face. "I want our first time to be together." Lindsay said pushing Danny's pants down with her toes.

"Are you sure about this Montana?" 

"Positive." Lindsay said pulling Danny into a kiss. Danny finished taking his pants off and positioned himself at Lindsay's entrance. 

"I love you." Danny said slowly pushing himself into Lindsay. Lindsay let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He said pulling all the way out before slowly pushing back in.

"I know." Lindsay said wrapping her legs around Danny's waist and locking her ankles. 

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Danny said pulling back out. With Lindsay's legs wrapped around him he wasn't able to pull as far out. 

"Danny I know that you want this to be special, and to show me how much you love me, but I need you to fuck me." Lindsay said pulling Danny back into her roughly. Danny let out a chuckle before taking Lindsay's hands and holding them above her head. He then bent his head and captured Lindsay's lips. He pulled back out slowly before pushing in with a new force. Lindsay broke the kiss to let out a moan at the new speed.

"Oh god Danny." Lindsay said into his shoulder. Her legs slipped from Danny's waist, and the new freedom allowed Danny to thrust into Lindsay even faster. He held both of Lindsay's hands in his right one, and moved the left to her breast. He began massaging her breast while he thrust back into her. 

"Danny I'm so close." Lindsay whispered in his ear. Danny then let go of her hands and brought his mouth down to hers.

"Then come for me Lindsay." Danny said pouring all his emotion into a kiss. This was all that was needed to send Lindsay over the edge. Her newly free hands found purchase on Danny's back and she dug her nails into him. The feel of Lindsay's nails on his back, and her female muscles around him caused Danny to fall over the edge as well. 

"I love you Lindsay." Danny said as he collapsed next to Lindsay.

"I love you too Danny." Lindsay said snuggling into his side. Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"This is our new beginning Montana."


End file.
